


Ben's Choice Call

by NeonBlackRoseRevived



Category: National Treasure (2004)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBlackRoseRevived/pseuds/NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ben went to Italy after getting a private message from an unknown number telling him of a hidden treasure in southern Italy. Ben took a flight out to Italy the next morning leaving a note on his dad's fridge saying not to worry and he'll be back soon. What if on the trip to Italy by himself Ben is shot and calls someone and tells them to put him on speaker phone.</p>
<p>I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN NATIONAL TREASURE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Choice Call

**Author's Note:**

> Characters~ Abigail Chase, Ben Gates, Riley Poole, Patrick Gates.  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN NATIONAL TREASURE!
> 
> What's happening
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> "Cell-phone convo's"
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> my first ever. . . .ONE-SHOT!

Pain. All Ben could feel was pain exploding in his lower abdomen and his thigh, breathing deeply Ben looked down at himself from where he sat propped up against the

side of a abandoned building and saw blood coating his shirt and jeans. ". . Shit. . ." His eyes flickered shut briefly before snapping back open, "N-No! Gotta s-stay

awake!" Wincing slightly in pain Ben hand groped around in his jacket pocket before pulling out a sleek, black cell-phone.

Ben took a breath in, although it was unsteady, as he hit seed dial and waiting listening to it ring. . . .

"Hello? Ben! Where are you?! your dad called us to his house saying you just up and disappeared!"

Abigail.

"I-I left a note. . . " Ben gasped, frowning when he heard how raspy his voice sounded.

"B-Ben? Ben what's wrong?"

"Hey you said you were at my dad's right? Put me on speaker." Ben waited as Abigail was silent on the other end and he heard a bit of shuffling.

"You're on speaker phone now."

"Ben! Where are you?"

Riley.

"Son, What's going on? Abigail said you sounded funny."

Dad.

"H-Hey guy's. . . .I-I left a note on the fridge, I g-guess you missed it?" Ben chuckled, panting.

"I didn't see any note...Ah! here it is..."

"Ben What's going on? the note says you are in...ITALY?!"

"Yeah, I...Came...To...Check...it...out..." Ben grinned slightly but stopped upon remembering, he had yet to find any treasure.

"Ben...What's going on? why do you sound like you're having trouble breathing?"

Damn...they're more observent then i remember...

"I...ah...g-got...shot..." Ben gasped out when the pain spiked slightly.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my god, son are you near an hospital?"

"Where!"

"Y-yeah...I got...s-s-s-shot. T-there's...n-no...h-hospital...nearbye that I-I know...of...in...the...'wer...abdo'en and meh 'high..." Ben answered, his

words slurring ever so slightly, he frowned hearing a curse on the other end of the line but for some reason he couldn't make out who it was. He heard them

yelling...something over the phone but what they said was lost to him, his body was shaking? Or was somebody shaking him?

Tired...hurts...

Ben allowed his eyes to flicker shut, welcoming the sweet darkness that awaited him, ignoring the shadow that seemed to pass over him.


End file.
